1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an antibody, use and producing method thereof and agent including the same, and more particularly, to a plasminogen-activating antibody, use and producing method thereof and agent including the same.
2. Related Art
Acute disorder, like stroke and cardiac disease, caused by arterial embolization may cause permanent nerve damage and coma. Moreover, without instant diagnosis and treatment, it may cause other complications and death. In United States of America, stroke has become the third leading cause of adults, and the same as Europe, stroke is also the first leading cause causing disabilities of adults. And the cardiac disease has become the first cause of death in the world. It has great influence around the world.
The main cause of stroke and cardiac disease is the formation of thrombus. Roughly speaking, thrombus is generated after injury and fracturing of artery, and its major component are mostly fibrin. Hence, as mentioning how to prevent and treat stroke and cardiovascular disorder, many kinds of techniques have been focused on promoting the fibrinolysis of plasmin. Plasmin is converted after the activation of plasminogen by tissue plasminogen activator (tPA) and urokinase plasminogen activator (uPA); otherwise, the plasmin is able to promote the fibrolysis of fibrin. With respect to the mechanism, the prior technique is focused on promoting the activation of plasminogen by intravenously injecting tPa or additionally providing hiruding to break down the fibrin and to clean the thrombus. Although the method mentioned above is able to give first-aid treatment, it most likely to induce severe side effects of bleeding.
Therefore, it is an important subject in the medical field to provide a treatment mean in contrast to the above-mentioned pathogenic mechanism, and cleaning the thrombus by plasminogen to achieve the efficacies of treating or preventing relevant disease.